3,2,1
by impure-innocence
Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha. She runs into the forest, blinded by tears, and accidentally trips. Kagome is swallowed by a blueish white light. Where does she end up? review 4 parings IYYYH xover
1. Chapter 1: Into the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or just about anything. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing (typing) this.

3, 2, 1

Chapter 1: Into the Forest

Kagome stared at the hanyou who had captured her heart. Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful when he slept, especially now, in a branch in his favorite tree muttering to himself, smiling in his sleep, dreaming peaceful dreams (or whatever he's dreaming; how am I supposed to now what goes on inside his head?). She sighed. But what could she do with Kikyo still roaming free in Feudal era Japan, among living beings. Inuyasha didn't know, but last night Kagome saw, yet again, his lips touching the priestess's lips, the one that had pinned him to the tree whom's sacred wood had been used to make the well connecting the 2 time periods, the tree which the one Kagome's heart ached for slept.

Kagome sighed. 'Maybe I should just go back home,' thought the 15-going-on-16-year-old priestess 'Inuyasha only wants me around because I can see the jewel shards. He probably doesn't even think of me as a friend'.

She got up and walked toward the well. Shippo saw her adopted mother and ran towards her.

"Help me, Kagome!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs as Inuyasha started to launch another attack.

"Osuwari,"shouted the high school student as she kept on walking towards the ancient well, her passage home. "Ey, wat vas sat or!" (Hey, what was that for!) Inuyasha yelled back, voice muffled from the dirt in his mouth, "And where are you going!"

"It's not my fault! Shippo started it! That little brat of a kitsune woke me up!" Shippo started to sneak away but the inu-hanyou saw and heard him with his keen, dog-like senses.

Kagome decided not to answer.

oOoOoOo

As she kept on walking towards the well, still not in site yet, she decided to go find Miroku and Sango to tell them that she was leaving. Sango had said she was going to she if she could find any hot springs around here, and didn't Miroku go with her? She turned to her left, the direction that the female demon-slayer and perverted monk went in, and started walking. She had walked about mile when she decided to turn back, knowing that Shippo or...or... In..Inu..Inuyasha...

She broke into silent sobs. "Kagome, get a grip on yourself,"she told herself. "You don't need him anyways. There's lots of boys out there that are way better than... th..that jer..jer...jerk," she managed to mumble before breaking into sobs.

She started running forward, to the left, to the right, it didn't matter. Blinded by the tears in her eyes and the wind blowing her hair into a loose nest around her face, she accidentally trips on something and started to fall flat on her face.

Suddenly, a blueish-white light engulfs the modern Japanese school-girl, a light that reminded her of the well...of her family...of her home...

Author's Note: Well, there u hav it.The first chapter ofthe first story that I've ever posted on I know, it's kind of short, but I hav to sleep too, ya know, and I hav this big test tomorrow so...yeah... Um...R&R, please'cause I don't know if I'll continue writing this, so if u like, review. I don't care if I get any flames; I appreciate that u would take the time to type it, oh, also, I don't really have any favorite pairing, I hav a lot, so review to tell me what pairings u would like, k? Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Kurama, the Mysterious RedHea...

A/N: When Kurama has a conversation in his head with Youko, Youko's words are _italic_.

Diclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

**3,2,1**

Chapter 2 Kurama, the Mysterious Red-Head

"Wh...where am I?" Kagome woke up dazed and confused. "Owwww!" Kagome felt a big bump on her head. She started to rub her head when she remembered what had happened with Inuyasha, her running into the forest, and that mysterious blueish-white light. She almost started to cry again, but then she mentally reminded herself that she had promised her mom that she would live her life to the fullest and always try to be happy.

'Damn, Kagome, be strong,' she mentally told herself'

She sat up and looked around. The sun was about half-way up. She heard a car zoom by on the other side of some young oak trees. Then she realized were she was. She was in her own time, present Japan!

The young priestess had somehow ended up in Hirogaku Park, about 2 blocks away from the Higurashi Shine! (Sry, I suck at names and such. I even 4got the name of that ancient tree on the Higurashis' property, u know, the one where Kagome 1st meets Inuyasha, and the name of Kagome's school, if it even has a name. If anyone knows, please tell me. I also need the name of Yusuke's school. Thanx!)

"I guess I should start walking home; it'll take 30-some minutes to get there," Kagome muttered to herself, as she stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of one of her many school uniforms.

Little did she know that there was someone else there in the almost-deserted park.

oOoOoOo

She started to walk home, but before she had taken 3 steps... Snap! Kagome heard a noise that sounded very much like a twig snapping, and she didn't do it. She scanned the area, but she couldn't see anyone around.

"Probably just my imagination."

But it wasn't.

oOoOoOo

Kagome started to walk again. This time she got about half-a-block closer to her home, when she saw a shadow moving behind her. She started to get the feeling that someone was stalking her, following her home, trying to hurt her and her family, taking over the Higurashi Shrine, ...

"Kagome, stop worrying, will you? You're stronger than that. Nothing's going to be wrong. You're going to go home, and your family's going to welcome you home like they always do when you come home. Everything's going to just fine."

She said this to herself confidently, but inside, she felt far from confident. Living in the Feudal Era had taught her that anything could, and can, happen, especially when you least expect(ed) it... and something that she didn't expect at all was coming right for her...

oOoOoOo

Kagome's head started to hurt again. She put her hands around her head, attempting to make the growing pain go away. But this didn't make it go away; it made the pain even bigger.

"Ugh... it's probably just a migraine; it'll go away soon," she managed to grit out through her teeth with much effort, trying to comfort herself, as she continued to walk in the direction of her home.

It was too much pain to bare. 'Ok, this is diffidently not **just** a migraine anymore,' she thought as thoughts zoomed. She started to sink to the ground.

She was on her knees when see looked up in back of her to see if anyone really had been following her. She thought she saw a blur of red and silver jumping across the roofs of various buildings. The blur got closer to her. Soon, she could see that she wasn't hallucinating. It was too far away to know who (or what, but Kagome didn't want to think about that) it was, but she had an idea who it was.

"I..Inu..ya...sh..sha?" was the last thing she said before she fell completely to the ground and drifted of to dreamland...

oOoOoOo

"Ugh," Kagome groaned in her sleep.

A specific inu-hanyou had captured not only her heart but also her dreams. A silver and red blur raced through her mind.

"U..uh..wh..where a..am...I?" she asked for the second time today as she woke up from her little nap.

She saw that she was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. In front of her she saw a desk with a computer sitting on it's maple wood. Right next to the desk was a stool about the height off her waist on which sat a TV. On her left there was a door painted red. To the right of her a window about 3feet wide and 2 feet long with silver drapes that touched the ground of the small room.

'Red. Silver. Inuyasha!', she silently thought. 'I thought I had saw him. The last thing I saw before... before I dosed off. Yeah, that's what happened, I just dosed off from sleepiness, nothing bad happened.'

The crimson red door opened with a creaking sound. A boy who looked to be 16, 17 years old with a hair-color to match the door came in. "Oh, so you're awake! I brought you some food. I hope you're hungry, it's my mom's specialty, udon."

Kagome sat up. "Did he just say udon! How did he know what my favorite food is?" This she accidently said out loud.

"I'm supposing you like udon?", said the red-head. He chuckled lightly. "Good, you'll need some nourishment after that little slumber."

A slight tint of red showed on Kagome's cheeks. She didn't know she had said this out loud. But soon it disappeared. " Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me? And what did you mean when you said I needed nourishment? What do you plan to do, eat me?" She took a deep breath, as she had asked all of those questions in one breath.

While Kagome was catching her breath, The teenage boy answered her questions.

"My name is Youko Kurama. You are in my room of the small apartment my mother and I share as a home. I want nothing from you, I just found you lying on the sidewalk so I thought you might need help. I brought you here, as it was the first place I could think of, and it was only half a block away from where you lay. The reason why I said you needed nourishment is because you've been asleep for 2 days. And no, I don't want to eat you. Are you satisfied? I'm not going to hurt you in any way, ok, so trust me. Please?"

Kagome just stared at the TV screen, searching her mind, trying to remember what had happened.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Kurama asked as he reached for the remote. Kagome didn't answer, so he turned it on anyways.

'And now, for the latest breaking news. A teenage boy who looks to be about 16 years or older with silver hair, claws, and dog-like ears was spotted just a few hours ago near Hirogaku Park. The boy, who was wearing old-fashioned clothing, was said to be sniffing the ground like a dog. Rumor has it that someone saw him jump onto the roof-top of a jewelry store, giving some people the opinion that this suspicious figure is a robber in disguise. Officials say that there is no record of anyone even close to fitting the description of this creature that looks somewhat like a cross between a human and a dog. Some say that it was just a teenager trying to scare, or amuse, little child, or possibly to get some attention, or could just be a dare from another person. Some people say that he was doing this because of peer-pressure. A handful of people think that someone just reported this to media just to make a commotion. If this is the case, then that person will probably have to pay a fine, and there's also a chance that he will go to jail. Others say "it", whatever it is, was just someone's imagination, which is quite possible, as we have no evidence.'

As Kagome watched, she whispered under her breath "I..Inuyasha... Inuyasha, did you really come her? Did you really come for me?"

Kagome looked as if she was about to break into tears (gosh, she's sensitive). When Kurama saw, slightly puzzled, but more importantly concerned for the girl, he gently said "Maybe we should change channels, ne?" as he did just that.

'...which could cause serious problems for the residents in downtown Kyoto. Now for some local news. A 15-year-old black-haired school-girl was just reported missing today.' On the TV screen was a picture of Kagome. 'Her name is Kagome Higurashi, granddaughter of the owner of Higurashi Shrine. It is assumed that she slipped of in the middle of the ni...'

The lights went off and the screen turned black.

"It must be a power outage..." Kurama said to the still silent Kagome. " Um... just wondering, but does your name happen to be Kagome Higurashi?"

After a while, she opened her mouth slightly, and through her silent sobs, an answer just barely slipped from her mouth.

"Yes, it is." as she tried to wipe her tears, but as a result started crying even harder, for a reason she wasn't even clear on.

Kurama wasn't one to pry. He could see that she wanted a shoulder to cry on, someone to hold her. 'She's more than just the typical high school girl, don't you think?' _'...I guess so...' _'What's that supposed to mean?' _'Somehow...she seems... familiar...' _'How so?' _'I... I don't kn...'_

"Hey, are you two ok?" a voice from the kitchen called.

"We're fine, Mother." Kurama answered.

"I'll see if I can find any flashlights." she said.

There was a pause, a silent, still moment. Then... Kagome felt something warm wrap around her. Kurama was hugging her!

"K...Kur...rama?" Kagome questioned. He pulled his hands back.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I don't know what just happened." though he knew exactly what happened. 'Youko! What was that?' _'...She...'_

The door opened. Kurama's mother came in.

"Hey, I brought some flashlights. Oh, so you're finally awake! My name is Shiori Minamo, I'm Suichii's mom, nice to met you!"

'Suichii Minamo?' Kagome looked at Kurama, puzzled.

Still puzzled, she replied, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you too!"

Luckily, Shiori hadn't watched the news yet.

Shiori saw the untouched bowl of udon, wondering why the girl hadn't eaten anything yet, so she politely said, "Have you eaten anything yet? I can make you something if you like."

Then Kagome remembered the udon. "No thanks, I'll just eat this.", she answered as she quickly grabbed the bowl of udon and gobbled it up in a few seconds.

Sweatdrops appeared on Kurama and Shiori as they watched Kagome eat.

Another A/N: Yeah, I know, odd way to end a chapter, but I wanted to post it up as soon as possible so... you get the point. I want to thank AlchemistofDarkness, Satsuki9112, mchenryve, Ha-chan, Tsuki-tora, catherine-the-elf, Cute Angel Girl, kitsune'sangelofflames, skittles-chan, and TC for reviewing.Also, thank you, Cute Angel Girl forvote for pairings, but I hope you understand that I can't just choose that from 1 vote. Even though this chapter is mainly Kurama and Kagome, that doesn't mean that the pairing is Kagome/Kurama, so please, vote for a pairing. I really don't have a favorite pairing, so I need your help to decide. I also just realized that you can only take off reviews that aren't signed, so I can't take off the review that I did for myself. I have a little section at the bottom of my profile that tells when I update, or basically anything that has to do with my stories, and sometimes my profile.


	3. Youko's Secret Pastpart 1

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**3,2,1**

Chapter 3: Youko's Secret Past

A little after Kagome had finished the 8 servings of udon in the dim light of a flashlight that lay on the table for her dinner (she would have ate more, but it was all gone by then; Kurama and Shiori both only split 1 small bowl) (when it comes to udon, Kagome really can eat, don't you agree?), the lights suddenly turned back on.

"Oh, the lights are back!" Shiori said as she blinked her eyes to help them adjust to the brightness.

Shiori suggested they watch some TV together. Kagome remembered what she had seen/heard about a dog-like human and about herself being missing. What if that 'dog-like human' was Inuyasha? It must have been him, otherwise her family would never think that she was missing. They would assume that she was still in the Feudal Era, collecting the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. She would have to go back to the shrine soon to tell them that she was alright.

Something was wrong. She wanted to know something, but she didn't know what. Suddenly it hit her. How did she get here, from Feudal Era Japan to the present? She didn't fall into the well, because the light from the well was more blueish than that other light, the mysterious one that had somehow transported her back to her time, and plus, she was pretty sure that she went the opposite direction of the well, or at least she thought she did. She couldn't know for sure, she couldn't see a thing before the odd light had somehow taken her back to present-time Japan.

'Kagome, stop it, you're not going to find out anything this way. You're best off going back to the Feudal era...to see if there's another portal or something. What if demons were able to come into your time. Then how would you feel? What if demons really did come through and harmed your friends and family and the only reason why they could get through is because you had somehow opened up a portal or...or...' (she sure is a worrywart) she told herself in her head.

But the only demon she was thinking about right now was (guess who) Inuyasha.

'What if he was still roaming around in my time, and the police catch him? What it he tried to escape and attacked a policeman(woman)? What if they started shooting at him? What if he resisted until they shot him to...to... d...de...death...? What if...what if...' Kagome stopped herself before she started thinking even worse thoughts.

'I have to go home, to find Inuyasha. Whether I like it or not, he's still sort of my responsibility. And my family and friends...I can't leave them believing that I had run away...or that I was attacked by a demon...or...or...'

"Kagome? Kagome?" Shiori wondered what the poor girl was thinking of. "Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome didn't realize that someone had spoken to her until Kurama nudged her gently and asked what was wrong.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around me." Kagome apologized, and she meant it. Kurama and Shiori, they had done so much for her, and what had she done for them? Other than take Kurama (or Shuichii, she was still confused on that)'s bed and make him sleep on the floor, stolen their air, eat just about all of their supper, and space out on them just now, nothing. Absolutely nothing that could benefit to them.

She would have to pay them back somehow. Not with money, her family barely made enough to support her family. By working for them, helping to do housework or something like that? How would she fit it in inbetween school, homework, track meets and practice whenever she could, family time, the part-time job she had taken on every Sunday she could come back to her time (doing old Mrs. Yamamoto's yard work, like picking weeds and, when in season, picking cherries from her sakura tree, sweeping her driveway, washing dishes, doing her laundry, and other household chores for the price of every time she went, and if cherries were plentiful, a small basket of cherries), which was not very often, cooking lessons (she really needed them, her cooking was terrible) from her mom whenever she got a chance to spend some mother-daughter time, baby-sitting when she wasn't studying for some big exam (she has a lot of them, ne?), and fighting demons and going after jewel shards with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. It was funny to think about him and feel no tears come to her eyes.

'Have I finally gotten over him? Or is it just because there are people around?' She remembered the hours of time she had spent (I don't know how she found the time to do it, just like I don't know how I find the time write this story, but somehow I do. I have to stop now, to do homework, but I'm not gonna post this up until I get this thing longer.) trying to find a way to control her feelings. The furthest she got was being able to keep some feelings inside when strangers, or people she didn't know very well, were around. Most of the time it was useless, as Inuyasha, Shippo, Sota (when she tried to practice in her time), or someone else always came and interrupted her as she tried to practice. The only time when she actually gained some experience was when she couldn't sleep and decided to go practice in the middle of the night. She was surprised that Inuyasha didn't hear or smell her walking away from her sleeping bag, or wherever it was that she slept, but she soon found out why.

She could remember it exactly, the way she felt when she first saw it, and how she felt when she saw it repeatingly, over and over again, every single night until she couldn't bare it anymore and ran off into the forest.

One night as she was going out to do her meditating, she heard a soft moaning. She followed the noise until she reached some small trees where she could see everything around her and not be seen by many people. There, through the branches of one of those trees, she saw it. The thing that had broken her heart many times before. It was Kikyo that was moaning, moaning softly into Inuyasha's mouth as he gently picked her up wedding style while still continuously pressing his lips against...against...that devil's.

She started to sniffle a little. Both Kurama and Shiori noticed this. Kurama wanted to say something to comfort her, and his human mother could tell.

Shiori started walking away. "I'll just leave you two to talk while I go do the dishes."

"Oh no, please, let me do them, to repay you for all you've done for me. It's the least I could do." Kagome really did want to show them that she appreciated what they had done for her before she left.

"No, no, no. You're our guest. How could I let you do my responsibility?" Shiori said with a look of determination on her face.

"But..." Kagome started to protest, but was stopped by Kurama in mid-sentence.

"Kagome, there's no use in trying to get Mother to change her mind when she has that look on her face. It means she's made up her mind. Trust me, I've tried millions of times, it's never worked before." He smiled seeing Shiori with that look again. It had been a while since he'd seen that look. His human mother had been infected with pneumonia a mouth ago and had only healed a 1 ½ weeks ago. She was still a little weak.

oOoOoOo

Up in Kurama's room, Kagome and Kurama sat on the small bed. Neither knew how to begin the conversation. Instead they drifted off in their own thoughts.

Kagome was thinking of what to do.

'Should I go directly to the Feudal era? Or should I go to my house first? Should I tell Kurama/Shuichii and Shiori that I'm leaving? Or should I go in the middle of the night? Oh, I don't know what to do. If I don't go home soon, then what will my family think? If I don't go to the Feudal era, then I won't know if Inuyasha and the others are alright. Shiori and Kurama have been really good to me, I should go so they stop wasting money on me, but I owe it to them to at least tell them that I'm leaving in case they worry. If I do tell them, knowing Shiori from what I've seen, she's a very proud, strong women who can put up a fight and she'll probably try to convince me to stay. Ugh, Kami, please help me. I'm such a worrywart! (See, she even said it herself!)'She sighed silently. Then she thought of something. 'Youko Kurama, Youko Kurama. Where have I heard that name before? ...Maybe I should ask him...Oh, never mind, Kagome, it must be my imagination again.

Kurama was having a conversation with Youko.

'So...you never did get to finish you're sentence. What were you going to say?'

'..._'_

'Youko, answer me. I know you can hear me. You always can.'

'_...She's a miko...a real one...like the ones when I lived in a world where humans and demons lived together.'_

There was a pause.

' Seriously, Youko, she can't be. There are only about 10 left now-a-days who have real miko powers, and Koenma has them all recorded, 7 of them working for him, and knows them, or someone who knows them, all! You should know this, you tried to steal the file once, remember? And how do you know she's a miko?'

For a while, there was no answer, just complete silence. Kurama was almost to 'mind talk' to Youko when...

'_I couldn't feel a normal human's aura around her. She had some human aura around her_, _but there was something protecting the rest of it, like a barrier. Most demons wouldn't even be able to sense her aura-wise. Only the most powerful ones, probably. Even me, I can barely sense her aura. I can only sense her human aura and the barrier around her. Even her human aura is different from most humans. It's different from any other human I've ever met.'_

'But how do you know that she's a priestess, the real thing? How do you even know she's a pristess if you can't feel her aura?'

'_The barrier around her is strong, real strong. Too strong.'_

'You're avoiding my question, Youko. I know you pretty well.'

'_But you don't know much about my past...'_

'...You're right, Youko, I don't. I would like to know though.'

There was more silence.

'_... I ... I don't know if I should tell you... Alright, I guess you deserve to know. I was born a long time ago, a little over 500 years from now, when humans and demons lived in the same world...' _

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Kagome thought of a solution to her problem.

'I know! I'll leave the Minamo's a note telling them that I went home. Then I'll head over to the shrine and stick a note through Buyo's little cat door telling them that I was going to the feudal era and that I'd be back in a day or two, and for them not to call the police or anything like that. Then I'll sneak into the house and stock up on edible food and supplies, then go through the well to the feudal era. It's perfect! Oh, wait. How do I get into the house? And where do I get paper and a pen or a pencil to write with?'

She spied a pad of paper and a pen on Kurama/Shuichii's desk. Hmmm...maybe she could borrow some paper and a pen from Kurama, or Shuichii, or whoever he was. She would ask him that after she asked for the supplies, and some other questions as well. But that still left her with the problem of how to get into her house. Where did her mom hide that spare key? She sighed. Sometimes she regretted spacing out and not listening to people when they talked to her. She decided to get the paper first and think about how to get into her house without waking her parents and causing a commotion later.

oOoOoOo

'...So why don't we just ask her if she is a miko or not. She seems trustable.'

'_Kurama! You know better than that... you know why we can't do that!'_

Kurama chuckled lightly in is head.

'...You know, I think I'm a good influence on you. You're becoming more and more like me by the second! ...Come on, Youko, weren't you the one who taught me to take risks? I'm willing to take a risk right now, but you aren't. That's never happened before...is something wrong Youko, you're much quieter than usual.'

'_...you...you wouldn't feel like that...you wouldn't be willing to take that risk, not now, if a miko had torn apart your body... your family... the soul things you lived for...and...' _

'And?'

'_...and...your soul...sh...she almost took away my soul... my SOUL!'_

Kurama cried out in pain.

A/N:Sry about the delayed ch. I changed the plot a little from what I had in mind, so it tock a little bit longer to finish writing, andwhen I did finish it, the computer wouldn't let me upload the document until today, so...yeah...

Please, please, PLEASE review 4 pairings. The results I have so far are:

Yus/Kag: 1 votes

Inu/Kag: 2 votes

Kur/Kag: 2 votes

Hiei/Kag: 2 votes

I need a tie-breaker!

Remember that u can vote 4 pairings other than something/Kag, like, I donno, Hiei/Sango, or Miroku/Sango? Or Fluffly/Kagura, or Rin/Sesshy? Also remember that Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Kuwabara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Naraku, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kanna, Kohaku, etc. are also in or are gonna be in the story (probably). I was rereading Ch. 2, and I realized that I had spelled Shuichii 'Suichii', and I apologize if this has offended anybody (though I don't it has). Thanx 2 all the people who reviewed: Filit tel' Yoru, AlchemistofDarkness, Satsuki9112, Suisen, MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii, korokochan18, animeangel, Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4: Youko's Secret Past part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin', so get offa my case, ya crazy lawyers!

A/N: sry, sry, sry, sry, sry, sry, sry, sry, sry! plz don't be mad at me, I try to find the time 2 rite, I really do!

**3,2,1**

Chapter 4: Youko's Mysterious Past part 2

"Hey, Kurama, can I bo-," Kagome started to ask, but was stopped by a ear-splitting scream as Kurama slipped off the bed and fell to his knees.

"Kurama! Kurama, what's wrong? Kurama, answer me!" Kagome asked, worried and frantic, but her voice was droned out by the pained yell. The black-haired teenager kneeled next to him and tried to find out what was wrong.

The door jerked open as an even more worried mother entered the room.

"Shuichii!" Shiori exclaimed as she made her way to her only son.

The two females continued to try and find out what was wrong, but suddenly the screaming stopped and everything was silent.

Kurama fell into Kagome's lap.

Everything froze...

oOoOoOo

'Wh..wha...?'

Kurama cracked his eyes open, puzzled. He wondered where he was, how he got where he was, and why he was there. He also wondered why he felt surrounded by so much spiritual energy and demon aura, as none of his other senses could detect anything unusual. (That is, if you don't call the situation he's already in unusual...)

His emerald eyes searched the area, which seemed to be a forest, as he was surrounded by trees on every side. Well, every side except for one little opening...

One particular tree caught his sight. It was, it seemed, the biggest tree in the forest. The thing that caught his eye was the well that was next to the tree, and the dirt path that started from the well.

'A well means civilization...I wonder...'

He was soon on his feet and walking along the path, which was edged with herbs, plants, and trees, being very cautious about his surroundings.

Soon he saw a girl who looked to be about 12 years old walking in his direction. She was wearing the robes of a Japanese priestess, from early Japan, when the Makai didn't exist.

Surprisingly, the girl looked somewhat like a younger version of Kagome!

In one arm was a basketful of herbs and plants with healing and medical properties. In her other arm was a bundle of blankets. She had a bow slung across one her shoulder, as well as a quiver full of arrows. On her other shoulder rested a sack with a drawstring in which her arm was looped through. On top of that same shoulder sat a little nekomata. The female demon's name was Kirara (or Kilala, and she did used to belong to the person that I'm describing). A katana dangled from her waist, it's delicately carved case secured by the red sash just above her hips.

Then something hit the puzzled kitsune. The spiritual energy that he had sensed was coming from the girl!

'That explains, she must be a miko...and a skilled one for her age...but what about demonic aura...that little fire neko-youkai can't be the cause...the aura, it almost feels like my own, well, Youko's...'

Suddenly the bundle of blankets moved, and out popped a head with silvery hair and fox ears!

'I...it couldn't be!'

'_It is...me as a young kit...'_

'Youko! Wh..wha...?'

'_You were the one who wanted to know about my past... I couldn't explain it to you, so I thought I would show it to you... let you relive my past...'_

'B...but... you did tell me... Why are doing this, Youko? You've always said that you didn't want to talk about it, you didn't want to open up to me about your life...and yet, here you are, giving me a tour of your history...your life before I came into the story...it doesn't make any sense...'

'_I told you very briefly... you wouldn't understand unless you saw it, no, **felt** it for yourself... then you would see it from my point of view...then you'd see...why...'_

There was an eerie silence as they both went back to watching the young priestess fumble around with her baskets and bags as she comforted the young demon.

'_Midoriko...she found me when she was a young girl and took care of me... she was a very well trained miko...the demon on her shoulder was one that she saved from another demon...her name was Kirara...I grew quite fond of her...'_

'Midoriko...that name, it sounds familiar...'

Then realization hit him. She was the priest who's soul was imprisoned in the Shikon jewel!

'_She took care of me until she turned 18... then a war broke out between humans and demons. Miko Midoriko was called upon to stop the chaos. She could have abandoned us, or even killed me and Kirara _(I know, it should be Kirara and I...) _for being demons. Instead she left us in the care of her younger sister. I was a young child then, my body representing the body of a 5-year-old human. I was learning my strengths and powers with Kirara's help. Meiko was 2 years younger than her sister, and though she was not as caring to me as her sister was, she took us in all the same. A few days after Midoriko left, Kirara ran away to help assist her in the war. '_

While Kurama listened to the Youko pour out his past to him, he noticed his surroundings change to fit Youko's words. He saw a young woman, about 5 foot 6, wearing the same type of robes and obi she was wearing before, except these were larger. Over the red and white fabric she wore armor shaped from demon bones. She let her jet black hair fall loosely on her back and neck, like a gentle waterfall that ended just below her waistline. The same sword he had seen before was still there, except this time the case was tucked into the dark blue belt of her armor, located just below her chest. She still had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung on her shoulder. On her other shoulder hung a cloth bag tied securely so it wouldn't slip that was filled with food, bandages, a blanket, and an extra change of clothing, and on that shoulder also sat Kirara. A container that held water was slipped on her neck and hung diagonally across her chest and under her arm so it rested against her left thigh. Underneath her armor, you could see the bottom of a small sack peak out, probably hanging from her priestess robes. The bag contained some dried herbs and plants. (How Kurama knows this, I don't know. It's my story and I can write whatever I plz.)

One hand was holding the bow so it wouldn't slide down. In the other hand was the small hand of little Youko.

Youko.

He looked exactly as he did now, just younger and with an innocent look on his face (kinda like the face that inu had when he was younger, if u've ever seen 1 of those pics, they're so KAWAII! If NE1 wants 2 c 1, just tell me in ur review, I'll send it 2 u via email...if u don't hav an account on plz B sure 2 include ur email address!).

A teenage girl wearing a navy blue yukata with a periwinkle blue sakura pattern, which was matched with a sky blue sash. Her silky black hair fell half-way down her back, lightly tied with a blue silk ribbon. Slipped on her feet were traditional Japanese wooden sandals (what are they called again?). Resting against her wrist was a bracelet made from demon claws, presumably from an old demon slayer's village, that was supposed to protect the bearer from demons.

Meiko, instead of following in her sister's footsteps, had always secretly wanted to be a demon slayer, ever since she heard the stories, but unfortunately, the village was burned down by a fire-breathing demon, taking most of the demon slayers, as well as many of their weapons, armor, and other necessities, such as food and water, clothing and shelter. Only a few children survived, along with an old grandmother, and most of the children hadn't even started to learn and train in the art of demon slaying.

The 2 children who did know some of the basics were a boy and a girl, both teenagers, and both refused to teach the younger children. They helped the old lady build a wooden shack just barely big enough for all off them, stayed with them for a few months to help raise some money and gather food, and then took off, each going their own way, but each with the same thought that flowed through there bodies every waking moment: 'I will slay that demon and avenge my family... my friends...and my village.'

oOoOoOo

Once again, Kurama awoke, finding himself in an unfamiliar place. Then he recognized the big tree he saw before, along with the well, except this time, the well was dry.

'Well?'

'_We're in the same place as before, just 2 years forward in time.'_

Kurama decided not to reply.

Soon a young man appeared from the curtain of trees, staggering, and clearly injured bad enough that if he didn't get help soon, he was likely to die.

oOoOoOo

The familiar office door of the teenage prince came into view at the end of the long corridor. As he drew nearer to the room, he sensed that Botan was in there as well, discussing to Koenma about something in a hushed voice. Because he was a demon, he could make out parts of there conversation. He caught the name Kurama many times. Since he wasn't one to knock, he let himself in. The two glanced up in startlement (is that even a word?). The blue-haired grim reaper glanced at Koenma, then back at the surprise visitor.

"Uh, um...I see you got my message...come in...We were just discussing some unimportant matters." The prince of the Spirit world spoke in a nervous tone as the fire apparition walked expressionless into the room.

"Lord Koenma?" Botan questioned.

"Just stay where you are,it won't help for you to leave."

The demon (who's shorter than some of my shortest friends! no offence...) was getting impatient. The message he recieved said that this was urgent, and for him to go to that ever-annoying prince's office. But now, it didn't seem very important. That idiot was probably just scared that he would kill him; if he didn't hurry up, he might as well do just that...

"Well, I suppose you want to know why you're here," he sighed,"Kurama, well, he's not responding to us."

"Hn."

"This is serious! He's never done this before!"

The demonwasn't convinced that this was important. He knew the kitsune's powers, that he could take care of himself, and he knew that Koenma wouldn't call him for just this.

Koenma took a deep breath, then sighed yet again.

"Afew hours ago, we felt a large surge of demon aura at the Minamino residence. A few minutes later, every single bit of it disappeared in to thin air. We can't sense him at all. Not only that, but the human world seems to be frozen in time. Yusuke and Kazuma have been uncontactable as well. They are probably frozen like the rest of the enhabitants of their world."

This was the first time he had been sent to Koenma. Now he knew why.

"You are to investigate what happened, and try to straighten things out. Ifeven one worldstops for too long, it can through everything off balance. You must work quickly!"

He looked at Botan, who took it as her signal to open a portal to the human world. Soon both of them were out of site.

'Please hurry, Hiei.' Koenmaworried to himself, taking deep breaths andshuddering every now and then,'I don't even want to think about what would happen if you don't succeed...'

A/N: Here are the results.

Kur/Kag: 15

Hiei/Kag: 14

Yus/Kag: 3

Inu/Kag: 2

Sesshy/Kag: 1

Hiei/Sango: 1

As u can c, Kur/Kag is the winner, but cuz it's so close, I'll probably make it a Kur/Kag/Hiei and in the end she'll end up with 1 of them, most likely Kurama...and don't worry, Youko fans! He'll still be in the story! I'm also puttin' Fluffy into the story, if u want him with some1, plz vote! Hiei will most likely be with Sango, unless he's with kaggie, or u vote 4 him 2 b w/ some1, but like i said b4, Kags will probably end up with Kurama...NEways, keep on voting 4 pairings (just not Kags)!


	5. Author's Secretary's note or is it?

There once was a girl who knew animegurl5, as she does now. But for now, she IS TEH SECRETARY! X3... Chibi Writer here, or better known as Nokotsu if you want my username. Anyways I am here with my psychopathicness. How did I get on to her account? Why she told me of course! Ph34r me for I am a stalker!

-.-U Anyways, let's cut to the chase. Animegurl5's mom found out about her... ahem... writing. And now she'll have to sneak her fics to me to type and update for her. Don't worry! She promises to try and get one chapter done... EVENTUALLY! -Grabs Edward Elric and smiles- X3 Now this is a disquised chapter... okay... Merry almost Christmas to all, and to all a good fic. -Hotwires Santa's sleigh and rides off into a sunset cackling maniacally, but gets pushed off by a pissed off Ed-

(I don't own FMA)


End file.
